Threesomes Make Everything Better
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Sebastian's proposition to Blaine shouldn't have been such a turn-on to Kurt, and yet he soon found himself enjoying himself far more than he'd ever have admitted.


**Title:** Threesomes Make Everything Better  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M++++++++. NC-2500000. Yeah. You get the idea.  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 8,554 (yup, _long_)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sebastian's proposition to Blaine shouldn't have been such a turn-on to Kurt, and yet he soon found himself enjoying himself far more than he'd ever have admitted.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **Lots and lots and **_lots_** of sex and smut and holy Jesus bring a spare pair of panties.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Kurt…I…I have a confession to make.."

Kurt glanced up from his History homework, pen still caught between his teeth. "A confession?"

Blaine shifted nervously under the gaze of his boyfriend. "It's about…um…it's about Sebastian."

Kurt's look turned icy. "What about him?"

"He…he…" He wasn't sure he could say it. His head fell and he stared at his hands in his lap.

"Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine looked up and the icy glare had been replaced by fear. His stomach turned over because Kurt was terrified and he'd been so calm, splayed on Blaine's bed on his stomach doing his paper on Communism in 1960s America.

"Blaine please. I'm freaking out here and I'm about to be sick."

Blaine swallowed but his mouth was dry. He couldn't say the words. Instead, he pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolled to the messages he wanted and tossed it at Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Just read it," he whispered, eyes closing as he felt the twisting nerves in his gut.

He heard the shifting fabric, feld the bed rock a little as Kurt stretched for the phone. And then he heard Kurt's gasp, followed by a growl. "No way."

"But Kurt-"

"No."

"But I-"

"I said no, didn't I?"

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes to look at Kurt. And his eyes are almost pure green, the jealousy altering their colour. "Just thi-"

"Think about it?" Kurt gives a short laugh. "Thought about it. Answer is still no."

"Why not?"

Kurt paused to gape at him. "You actually considered this? And you thought I'd agree?"

Blaine shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. He never thought Kurt would _agree _but he hadn't gotten the idea out of his head since Bas had texted him two days ago and knocked the wind out of him.

"So your confession is what? That you want it?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowed.

Blaine tilted his head, biting his lip. "I just…think it'd be interesting."

"Interesting."

"Yes."

"You think it would be _interesting_."

"You don't have to repeat me all the time, Kurt."

Kurt threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I can't believe you've considered this! I just have to make absolutely sure I'm not mishearing or that this isn't a dream."

Blaine rolled forward, kissing Kurt hard and swiping his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip which he knew Kurt liked. "Still think you're dreaming?"

Kurt scowled and shoved him away. "I'm never going to agree to this and if you think I am, your hair gel is seeping into your brain and flattening your intelligence too."

Blaine touched his hair self-consciously before reaching out to Kurt. "Come here."

Kurt stared at his hand like it would spoil his latest McQueen jacket.

"Please?"

Kurt sighed and took the hand, letting Blaine tug him up his body until their chests were flush, Kurt's face inches from his. He dipped his hand into the small of Kurt's back as he pressed a kiss to the scar on Kurt's neck.

"You aren't going to relax me and have sex with me and convince me to change my mind, Blaine Anderson."

"Just think about it though," he murmured, voice low and husky as he slipped his fingers under Kurt's shirt, grazing the skin of his back. "You could be possessive and claim me as yours with him there. You could fuck me so hard I saw stars." Kurt wondered if his brain had short-circuited from the images swirling in it. He had a reason to argue against this whole thing, he was sure of it. "He doesn't have to come near you if you don't want him to. It could just be us, and him and me. It wouldn't mean I'm any less yours." His mouth ghosted over Kurt's neck and Kurt shivered against him. And no matter how much Kurt would deny it, Blaine could feel Kurt's semi against his thigh.

"Please Kurt, think about how _hot_ it would be, to have someone else there. Haven't you ever wondered about what it would be like?" And yes, Kurt had - it was number 54 on his bucket list - but he hadn't wondered about it with Sebastian Smythe for fuck's sake. "I just want you to think about it, Kurt. I'd never do it without your permission. I'd never be anything less than wholly and completely yours. I just…" Blaine shrugged as he licked below Kurt's ear. "I think it'd be hot."

And Kurt couldn't disagree, not really, and the fantasy images Blaine had planted in his head have made him hard and heady with lust. They had an offer, _Blaine_ had an offer, and Sebastian _was_ an attractive guy, just incredibly pretentious. Blaine bent his thigh between Kurt's legs and Kurt moaned softly, rubbing himself needily for the friction.

Blaine fought back a smirk because he knew Kurt would give in. "Just think about fucking me senseless and Bas knowing that I'm yours, that no matter what, you're the only guy I'm going to let fuck my ass." Kurt whimpered, rutting himself faster against Blaine's leg.

"Think of all the hands and how we could pleasure each other more than the two of us can. Think of how amazing it would feel to have a dick up your ass and down your throat."

Kurt groaned, clutching Blaine's shirt as he panted into Blaine's neck. Blaine slid his hand beneath the band of Kurt's jeans and briefs, pressing his fingers between the cheeks of Kurt's ass. "Think of me screaming your name because of how incredible it would feel."

And it was enough as Blaine slipped a finger just inside, Kurt falling apart as he gasped Blaine's name. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's sweaty cheek as Kurt's head slumped beside his on the pillow.

"I still don't…" Kurt paused for breath as Blaine trailed his arms up Kurt's back, "_like_ it."

"I never said you would," Blaine admitted, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "But I think it'd be an incredible experience."

"You just like cock too much," Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed. "I like yours the best."

"It's the only one you know so if that was meant to be reassuring…" Kurt huffed while Blaine laughed again. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. "_Fine_. Okay. You said your parents are away this weekend, right? He can come over Friday and we'll…we'll figure it out then."

Blaine smiled so wide his face hurt. "I love you, I love you, I _love_ you," he said, peppering kisses to Kurt's face.

"Yeah well…I need to go clean myself up before driving home so contain yourself and let me go."

Blaine squeezed gently before allowing Kurt to walk awkwardly to the bathroom, already reaching for his phone to text Bas back.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop <em>pacing<em>?" Blaine said, feeling distinctly nauseated as Kurt went back and forth in tight circles in front of him.

"I'm freaked out. God, this is a bad idea. This is a _terrible _idea. Why on earth did I agree to this, Blaine?"

"Because you were intrigued? Because you were secretly turned on?"

Kurt spun on his heel, glaring pointedly at Blaine. "I am _not _turned on by that sick, twisted, preten-"

The doorbell rang. Kurt stared at Blaine. Blaine stared at Kurt.

"This is really happening."

"It's just the doorbell ringing. It could be pizza."

"We didn't _order _pizza, Blaine."

"Oh yeah."

"Blaine? Your house? Do you want to answer it?"

Blaine bit his lip hard before hopping off the couch and heading to the front door. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenched by his sides as he heard Blaine unlock and open the door, the soft voices of Blaine and _him_, the door shutting, shoes being removed.

"Kurt?"

It wasn't like he was _shy_. Or _uncomfortable_. But he had to _share_. And he had to share with _Sebastian_.

"Hey, you're shaking. Are you okay?" Blaine's hands were warm and aiming for comfort but instead he was just feeling even more sick. He could faintly smell Sebastian's cologne and he was _here_ and it was just starting to sink in and hit him all at once.

"Maybe you should help him to the couch," Sebastian suggested, and Blaine nodded, guiding Kurt onto the couch and kneeling in front of him. "Look, we don't have to do this if he's going to freak out."

Kurt tried to formulate a response but it was like his throat had closed up and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't get any oxygen into his lungs.

"_Hey_," Blaine said loudly, shaking his shoulders. Kurt blinked and his eyes found Blaine's hazel and there was so much worry and concern and love that his heart seized and restarted and he gulped in a lungful of air. "There you go," he murmured, touching Kurt's cheek and pulling him into a gentle hug, hand drifting over Kurt's spine.

"Okay, I'm good," Kurt muttered stiffly, pushing Blaine away slightly. Blaine chewed his lip and sat beside Kurt, tangling their fingers together.

"You sure about that? I'm not going to get caught up in the middle of some meltdown," Sebastian said.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, sliding his arm around Blaine's. "The only thing you're going to get caught in the middle of is too many cocks that will show you just how small yours is."

Blaine bit back a laugh at the gaping expression on Sebastian's face. "Oh Kurt, hasn't anyone ever told you that a dick is proportioned to your size? Since I'm the tal-"

"I'll have you know that Blaine is by no means as small as his stature," Kurt spat. "And in your case, it would be better off if it just curled inwards and retreated like your ego."

Blaine couldn't help the snort. Sebastian's gaze shifted to him, scandalised and hurt. "Oh don't look at me like that," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like Nick and I haven't spoken to you already about your attitude needing an adjustment."

"My attitude isn't something that can change," Sebastian frowned.

"Sure it is," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand to silence him. "You just need to learn to think before you speak. Realise that what you say mightn't be very nice to someone else. Kurt, for instance. Or me. Or one of the other Warblers. Surely you've learned by now that they value respect?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sebastian shrugged and squirmed in his seat. "Look, this isn't about me. This is about…well, it's about all of us I suppose."

Kurt dipped his head and pressed his lips together.

"We have some…well, _Kurt _has some rules," Blaine mumbled, glancing at Kurt nervously.

"Of course he does," Sebastian said beneath his breath.

"You aren't going to fuck him," Kurt said sharply. "His ass is _mine_. I know how you want to tap it and shit but _no_."

Sebastian shrugged. "Fine."

Kurt faltered in his rant. "Fine?"

"Yes, fine. If that's what you want, then I'll stick to it."

Kurt hadn't expected Sebastian to be so easy about it. He'd expected an argument or some arrogant smirk and words that left his blood boiling. Not a single word and a dismissal of something that had been plaguing Kurt with anxiety since he'd first read the texts from Sebastian propositioning Blaine.

"Any other restrictions or was that the only one?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh…" Kurt's mouth felt dry. His biggest worry was Sebastian trying to take Blaine in a way that Kurt was nowhere near comfortable thinking about. If Sebastian was fine to not do that, he probably ran out of arguments and restrictions. "N-no. I…I guess that's it."

"Awesome," Sebastian said, tugging off his socks. "Shall we move this to a venue I'm assuming is going to be Blaine's bed which will be far more comfortable than the floor or a couch?"

He wasn't wrong there. The couch was horribly uncomfortable as Kurt had discovered when Blaine hadn't been able to control his need one night. Kurt had ended up sprawled on the couch with Blaine's mouth around his dick before he'd really processed what was going on. But the constant press of springs into his back had prolonged him from coming for so long he thought he was going to die from the overload.

"Kurt?"

Oh yeah. Right.

Blaine tugged him to his feet and directed Sebastian up the stairs before pausing and turning to Kurt. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Kurt gazed after Sebastian and looked back at Blaine. "Are you?"

"Yes and no, but I've always been more comfortable with this than you."

Kurt sighed as he sucked at his lower lip. "Just…we can always stop it if we don't want to, yeah?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed their lips together, licking softly to open Kurt's mouth. Kurt whimpered, hand curling into the curls at the base of Blaine's neck to kiss him deeper, tongues dipping and tasting. He was pretty sure he was never going to get bored of kissing Blaine. He just…he made his stomach fizz with excitement.

"I thought we were taking this upstairs?"

Kurt pulled back quickly, blushing and feeling like he'd just been caught by his father, which was ridiculous because not only was Sebastian very much _not _his father but Sebastian was going to be _joining _them and he imagined he'd have Sebastian's mouth on his soon enough. Blaine's hand linked with his and he followed behind Blaine, feeling shy and anxious and maybe mixed in with a little trepidation. His eyes met Sebastian's green ones, which were so different from Blaine's honey-hazel and he swallowed.

"Nervous, Hummel?"

Kurt flicked his eyes down Sebastian's body. "Only that you aren't going to live up to the hype."

Sebastian stepped forward, suddenly very much in Kurt's personal space bubble and his mind screamed at him for an instant, hand tightening in Blaine's. "What if I can do _better _than the hype?" he said, voice low and husky.

Kurt shivered, somewhere between turned on and terrified. Knowing that Sebastian wasn't going to hurt him and feeling Blaine's thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand helped. "Guess you'd better show us what you've got then."

The cocky smirk was back on Sebastian's face as he tilted Kurt's face up. Kurt struggled to maintain his defiance and composure but it was just that, a struggle. "Why do you fight what you want so hard?"

"You asked _Blaine_," Kurt reminded him.

"I'm not just talking about him," Sebastian replied, index finger trailing down Kurt's cheek and over his jaw. "I'm talking about anything. Happiness, love, hope. It's like you have to fight everything. Do you enjoy the challenge? Do you _need _the challenge? Do you have to disagree just to be the only dissenting voice in the room?"

"I d-don't."

"But you do. You sound different and you look different and you like to flaunt that. You _like _people to notice your difference. But then you get pissed when they ridicule you for it. You hate that they can't accept you, and yet you don't give them a good reason to," Sebastian continued.

Kurt could feel himself shaking and wondered why Blaine was just standing there.

"You need to not feel like this is a challenge tonight, Kurt. This isn't about control or dominance. This isn't about possession and claiming. This isn't even about love or lust." His thumb brushed over Kurt's lips which parted automatically, a breathy exhale tickling the pad of Sebastian's finger.

"What's it about then?" His voice sounded far steadier than he felt, that was for sure.

Sebastian bent close, kissing the sensitive spot just beneath Kurt's ear that made his knees go weak whenever Blaine's lips were there. "It's about feeling fucking fantastic," Sebastian whispered against his ear.

"Kiss him," Blaine spoke up, voice high. Kurt's gaze switched to his boyfriend and was stunned to see how wide his pupils were.

"Bed first," Sebastian murmured, turning away and entering Blaine's room.

Blaine yanked Kurt in behind Sebastian and shut the door, breathing heavily as he shoved Kurt against it. Kurt was honestly glad for the door because he thought his legs were going to give out as Blaine kissed him hard, sucking the air from his lungs as his fingers made deft work of the button-down Kurt was wearing. If nothing else, the last few months since they'd first had sex had greatly improved his skills with layers. And Kurt had made sure not to wear too many tonight.

Kurt shrugged out of the sleeves, tearing Blaine's sweater over his head and pulling his boyfriend back, connecting their mouths harshly. And he'd honestly forgotten there was even another person in the room until Blaine moaned, arching away from Kurt as Sebastian's mouth sucked at the side of his neck. Sebastian's eyes caught Kurt's, glinting with excitement and Kurt was barely aware of tilting Blaine out of the way and kissing Sebastian for the first time.

It was different to kissing Blaine. Blaine was always a little nervous about 'big' kisses, stealing Kurt's breath and making his stomach warm with love. And Blaine tasted of cinnamon and spearmint and sometimes a little sugar.

But Sebastian was different. Sebastian was harsher, more insistent and demanding as he opened Kurt's mouth and swiped his tongue along Kurt's teeth. He tasted more like peppermint than spearmint, like coffee rather than cinnamon, like dark chocolate rather than the sugary sweetness of Blaine. He was like the opposite of Blaine. The dangerous opposite.

And poor Blaine was caught between the two of them, his body firmly squashed as Kurt and Sebastian's tongues fought. It was a little blurred to Blaine being so close but _fuck _it was hot to see the muscles in Kurt's neck straining, the little movement in each of their mouths as their tongues battled, the way Kurt's eyelids flickered and his eyebrows rose with surprise. Blaine remembered when he'd first kissed Kurt, how he'd sucked in a breath and his hand had flexed on the table. It hadn't been a surprise, and neither was this, but it was the same sort of _need,_ _lust, want_ that swirled in the air.

And he could feel Sebastian's dick pressing into his back, and Kurt's into his stomach, and fuck if it wasn't making him hard just feeling it and watching.

Sebastian pulled back first, fingers catching on Blaine's hips and pressing lightly into the base of his spine. "You've got a good kisser for a boyfriend, Blainey," he breathed, and Kurt's cheeks turned pink with the praise or acknowledgement. "Maybe I should be pursuing him instead of you. His mouth wrapped around my c-"

"I'm just as good as he is," Blaine interrupted, staring at Kurt, staring at the way Kurt's tongue slipped from his lips to lick them, staring at how lust-blown Kurt's eyes were.

"Prove it," Sebastian encouraged. Blaine dropped his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder and tangled his fingers into Sebastian's wretched hair, smashing their mouths together and sucking at Sebastian's tongue when it entered his mouth. Sebastian's hips jerked against his back and he smiled at the automatic reaction, tightening his grip in Sebastian's hair. And when Sebastian moaned softly, he wondered if he could count it as a win.

"So, you're someone who likes hair pulling?" Blaine said when he paused for breath, looking back at Kurt who was digging almost painfully into his stomach.

"Maybe," Sebastian shrugged, gripping the hem of his shirt and bringing it over his head. "I'm sure you two are into things as well."

"They'll be secrets you have to earn to learn," Kurt replied, fingers tracing over Blaine's chest.

"Sounds like it's going to be a fun night," Sebastian mused as his hands drifted over Blaine's back.

Blaine shivered at four hands on his chest and could feel his erection pressed into Kurt's thigh. He didn't want to be too forward but the fabric of his jeans was becoming awfully constricting and he kind of wanted them gone.

"Can we…bed?" Blaine said, eyes focused on Kurt's. Kurt licked his lips and nodded and Sebastian stepped away and back to the bed, sprawling over it as Kurt and Blaine crawled onto it with a bit more delicacy. Kurt breathed in deeply and nodded at Blaine. He could do this. He was okay with it. Actually, he found himself wanting it more than he would have previously admitted.

Sebastian shifted so he was sitting against the pillows, shirtless and a very obvious erection tenting his jeans. And maybe Kurt shouldn't have teased him earlier because it certainly looked like he had rather a decent size going on. Blaine tugged at his undershirt and he raised his arms over his head to help before sidling over to Sebastian and touching the curve of his abdomen.

"Like what you see, huh?" Sebastian said. He was going for teasing but his voice was too high, too breathy.

"You're going to be one of those boys that never works out and yet just has a body that Michelangelo would have loved to carve, aren't you?" Kurt complained, fingers light as Blaine nibbled the back of his shoulder.

"I work out pretty hard, actually," Sebastian said, catching Kurt's hand and leaning forward to kiss him again.

And Kurt sort of felt like he was in sensory heaven because there were too many hands, too much heat, too much that made his head spin. Sebastian's kisses were gentler now, less desperate to demonstrate his abilities and power. They were almost tender as Blaine's mouth sucked a hickey onto his shoulder blade.

"So these rules," Sebastian said when Kurt needed to breathe again. "The only thing I can't do is tap Blaine's ass?"

"Yes," Kurt said, absolutely not going to yield on that idea.

"But I can tap yours?"

Kurt felt Blaine freeze behind him and knew his own posture was just as rigid. He hadn't considered it. Blaine wasn't as innately possessive as Kurt was. Blaine preferred to bottom, preferred the love and care that Kurt was happy to lavish on him. But Kurt…Kurt didn't mind switching, didn't mind the idea of someone else filling him.

"I thought you would have at _least _considered it," Sebastian said, sitting back against the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the two carefully.

Truthfully, Kurt hadn't. He knew Sebastian had a thing for Blaine and so it was all about making sure they didn't get close enough for Sebastian to capitalise on his extremely obvious lust for Blaine, or for Blaine to fall for the intriguing mystery of Sebastian.

Kurt twisted to look at Blaine. "This has to be your call."

"It's your ass," Sebastian pointed out. Kurt didn't even look back as he raised his middle finger to the taller boy.

Blaine shrugged, glancing over Kurt's shoulder at Sebastian. "He's right. It _is _your ass."

"And I'm in a relationship with _you _which means it's at _least_ half yours."

Sebastian snorted. Blaine gave a weak smile.

"I know how much you enjoy it when I top, even though it's not often," Blaine murmured, finger circling over the darkening bruise on Kurt's shoulder. "Maybe…maybe if it would…I don't know…satisfy you or whatever…"

"You satisfy me perfectly fine."

"I love you," Blaine whispered, reaching up to cradle Kurt's face. "I love you and whatever happens tonight, unless you walk away from me, it won't change how much I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, feeling Blaine's hands on his cheeks and shutting his eyes, knowing Blaine would kiss him. And yes, sure enough, Blaine was there and his stomach sparked with desire as his short nails scratched at Blaine's stomach, fumbling for the button and zip of Blaine's pants and nearly crazed in his desperation to get them off and to touch and taste and _feel_. Blaine whined into his mouth, knocking him onto his back and making it difficult to remove his pants until he felt the bed shudder and Sebastian was helping him and he wasn't sure he could be more grateful if he tried to feel Blaine so hard and very much naked against his stomach.

His hands slipped down Blaine's body, kneading the muscles roughly and then curving over the tightness of his ass. Sebastian's hand touched his and their fingers linked, squeezing and making Blaine groan and rock into Kurt's body.

"You still have too many clothes on," Blaine panted, mouthing at Kurt's throat as he felt the scratchy fabric of Kurt's jeans against his legs.

"You're laying on top of me," Kurt giggled.

"Ahh, yes, lemme just…" He pushed away and Sebastian grabbed him. He flailed for a moment before settling between Sebastian's legs as Sebastian's hands wandered over his chest.

"He's hot, you know," Sebastian murmured in his ear as Kurt wriggled out of his pants and boxers. "I didn't expect him to be, but he is. He's toned and smooth and lithe and it's sort of the opposite of what I'd normally go for but he's hot."

"Of course he is," Blaine trembled, Sebastian's fingers massaging down his thighs and yet avoiding the place he needed to be touched the most. "I know exactly how hot he is."

"It's not like you aren't either," Sebastian continued as Kurt tossed his pants onto the floor and turned his attention back to his boyfriend and Sebastian. "I don't think you're as much of a bashful schoolboy as I'd once thought."

Kurt's gaze was fixed on Blaine he lowered himself down and Blaine whimpered because he knew, he _knew_, and he was glad for the strength in Sebastian's grip as Kurt's mouth wrapped around his aching erection, hot and wet. His head was spinning as Kurt went lower and lower and he vaguely remembered how nervous Kurt had been the first time and now he was confident, knowing what Blaine liked. Sebastian made a surprisingly good counterbalance, his mouth being sloppy where Kurt's was more controlled, fingers teasing at Blaine's nipples where Kurt's were determined scrapes into his thighs.

He was breathing so hard he was nearly hyperventilating as Sebastian bit at the junction of shoulder and neck and he didn't even know when his hands had begun clutching Kurt's hair as his hips thrust into the heat of Kurt's mouth. And Kurt…fuck, Kurt took it like a champion because it was one of the few times Blaine let go to the sensations and he could feel the tightening in his stomach.

"K-Kurt…" he moaned, Sebastian's teeth feeling way too good on his skin as the taller boy licked and tasted the sweat on his neck. "K-Kurt, gonna…I…"

Kurt didn't let up though, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed and humming, knowing that it would send Blaine over the edge. And he was right, as Blaine jerked hard, brain shorting as the waves of pleasure crashed over him. Kurt swallowed quickly and perfectly until he twitched from the oversensitivity and then Kurt was attacking his mouth and he could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and he groaned. He would have kept kissing Kurt except Sebastian was spurred into action, shifting Blaine out of the way to kiss Kurt. He just wanted to taste, dammit.

Kurt wasn't really surprised, relaxing and letting Sebastian's tongue explore his mouth, shivering and whining when he realised Blaine had wrapped his hand around Kurt's dick tightly.

"B-Blaine," he gasped, head falling onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine worked his hand back and forth. Sebastian wiggled free, quickly shoving the rest of his clothes off and climbing behind Kurt. His green eyes caught Blaine's briefly and Blaine nodded his assent. A gentle tug and Kurt was falling backwards into Sebastian's lap with a yelp, and then shuddering when he felt a cock that most definitely wasn't Blaine's. He was well acquainted with Blaine's. He thought he could probably pick Blaine's out of a blindfold line-up. And this was not Blaine's.

Sebastian was slow and patient as Kurt got used to the sensation of someone else's dick pressing between his ass, grazing him in a way that Blaine had never really wanted to. It wasn't that Blaine didn't _like _topping he just…preferred to bottom. It was as simple as that. They'd switched several times but they'd discovered what they'd preferred and stuck to it. The only real exception was when Blaine bottomed from the top, using the muscles in his legs to ride Kurt and show off why he'd been involved in polo for four years before he'd gone to Dalton.

"So sexy," Sebastian muttered as Blaine swallowed, feeling the stirring in his groin at seeing Kurt so blissed out, and yet so incredibly jealous because Kurt was in another boy's arms and that was just _not _okay. Maybe if he hadn't been looking at Sebastian, the look in his eyes that was arrogance and lust, he wouldn't have been so suddenly pissed.

His body was reacting before his mind had caught up to what he was doing, shoving Sebastian away and pushing Kurt into the bed roughly, hand back on Kurt's dick.

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered, eyes dark and hazy.

"Shh, it's okay," he soothed, throwing a quick scowl at Sebastian who grinned. Jerk. He pressed a hand into Sebastian's chest, and Sebastian laid back slowly, eyes never leaving Blaine's. And then Blaine focused on Sebastian's cock and…God. It wasn't like he was going to leave Kurt but Sebastian's erection was flushed darker, a combination of somewhere between Kurt's longer-than-Blaine length and Blaine's wider-than-Kurt's girth and he felt the saliva pool in his mouth as his hand continued an erratic jerking off of Kurt as he licked the pre-come gathered at the head of Sebastian's dick.

"That's a good boy," Sebastian hissed, fingers sliding into Blaine's curls. Blaine tried to split his focus between his hand and his mouth, adjusting his jaw to accommodate for the difference between Sebastian and Kurt and sucking carefully. But it was horribly difficult to stay focused and Kurt seemed to realise, because he was moving and then Blaine was greeted with a rather glorious view of his boyfriend's ass as Kurt hovered above Sebastian's mouth, tantalisingly close and yet just out of reach.

"You want it?" Kurt hummed. Sebastian nodded quickly before his eyes closed and he moaned because he could feel the back of Blaine's throat and _fuck _if he wasn't talented with his mouth. Kurt lowered himself down, and Sebastian's mouth slipped open easily as Kurt gradually got Sebastian used to the sensations. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to suddenly clamp his teeth down as he came. That would _kind _of kill him in a whole different way.

Sebastian kept one hand in Blaine's hair but the other rested beneath Kurt's ass, fingers lazily rubbing at the tight entrance. Faintly, he thought about how he'd have to be careful later if Kurt didn't bottom frequently but his focus was shattered as Kurt started to fuck his mouth and Blaine worked his mouth like an expert. He groaned around Kurt's cock and Kurt trembled, body shining with a layer of sweat.

"You'd better be close because I can't hold it much longer," Kurt panted, fingers gripping the headboard behind Sebastian's head so tightly his knuckles were white.

Sebastian nodded as best as he could, finger rubbing rougher against Kurt's hole as Blaine's hand massaged his balls. If it was possible for a head to explode from ecstasy, this was the time as the coiled spring in his body snapped and he came, feeling Blaine swallow and sobbing softly with the relief until Kurt pressed deeper into his throat and grunted, and Sebastian gasped when he felt Blaine's weight against his stomach. Blaine positioned himself carefully, grabbing hold of Kurt and tweaking his nipples and biting into his neck, and then Kurt was screaming, and somehow the fact he was a screamer didn't surprise Sebastian, and he swallowed as quickly as he could as Kurt filled his throat.

Blaine helped Kurt move to the other side of the bed, nerves tingling as he collapsed bonelessly into the mattress and Blaine fell between Kurt and Sebastian. Blaine linked his hands with Kurt and looked over at Sebastian who was catching his breath, then had a thought and tilted Sebastian's face towards his and pressed their lips together. It was kind of strange, tasting _Kurt _and at the same time the bitterness of dark chocolate and coffee he'd first tasted on Sebastian's tongue, but he realised he still liked it, dipping his tongue in and tasting, tasting, tasting. Sebastian clutched at the back of his neck, fingers tight in Blaine's curls.

Eventually, Sebastian needed to breathe and he pushed Blaine away slightly. Blaine looked slightly dazed, cuddling up next to Kurt who was still shivering through aftershocks.

"I love you," he whispered and the edges of Kurt's lips quirked up in a smile.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back. Blaine nosed at the back of Kurt's neck and kissed just behind his ear, leaving Kurt shuddering. He didn't think he'd ever get bored of turning his boyfriend into a puddle of goo after he'd found that particular spot by accident. It had been just before Christmas, two months or so ago, and Kurt had been lying in his bed, staring at a picture of his mother. Blaine couldn't comprehend Kurt's pain at another Christmas without his mom and had wordlessly curled up behind him, fingers stroking vague and indistinct patterns into the fabric covering Kurt's side. And then he'd heard the soft sniffs and held Kurt closer, pressing kisses to any part of skin he could reach until Kurt had given a little gaspy "_Oh_" and Blaine had kissed it again and Kurt had trembled. "Blaine, I'm trying to _grieve _here," he'd sniffled, and Blaine had apologised and then kissed that spot again and again until Kurt was no longer crying and instead relaxed and pliant in his arms. The entire family had been downstairs so they hadn't been able to do much but just knowing that such a spot existed…well…Blaine abused it frequently.

He spooned behind Kurt, completely unfazed by Sebastian laying only inches away from him and the three of them still totally naked. Kurt hummed with contentment and happiness as Blaine kissed and nipped at his shoulders and back, sucking over the purpled bruise from earlier and making it larger.

Kurt whined faintly in pain as his fingers clenched into the blanket. "_Blaine_."

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine murmured, kissing and licking the mark to soothe the ache. He ignored Sebastian shifting behind him as he trailed kisses along Kurt's spine and over his ribs, delighting in the half-gasps when Blaine found a particularly sensitive spot. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, reversing his journey and licking at the small scar on Kurt's neck from falling off his bike as a five year old.

"You're not half bad yourself," Kurt said, eyes closed and a blissed smile on his face.

Blaine was so wrapped up in Kurt that he'd momentarily forgotten Sebastian, startling when a warm hand slid over his back and massaged over his shoulder blade.

"So Kurt…" Sebastian said, loosening a knot in Blaine's back and moving to a new location. "I know you said I couldn't fuck Blaine, but what's your stance on prepping him for you?"

Blaine shuddered at the husky sound of Sebastian's voice. He wondered if it was raspy from Kurt fucking his mouth from earlier and felt his dick twitching with excitement at the thought.

Kurt didn't respond for a few minutes and Blaine almost wondered if Kurt was so wiped out he'd fallen asleep. But no, he was just thinking.

"If Blaine permits it," he decided finally. "But don't be too rough with him or you won't get to fuck me."

Sebastian nodded against Blaine's back, tongue slipping over the vertebrae in his spine. "Blaine?"

Kurt turned over in his arms and he could see the love in Kurt's bright blue eyes. They were always bluer after he came, Blaine had discovered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as Kurt's fingers danced over Blaine's sides.

Kurt bit his lip, gaze wandering to the dark brown hair of Sebastian that was drifting over his boyfriend's back. He fought down the surge of jealousy and possessiveness and nodded. "If you want it."

Blaine sealed his lips over Kurt's, tender and warm. "I love you."

"So is that a yes?" Sebastian questioned, peeking over Blaine's hip and looking up at them.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Wonderful."

Blaine almost wanted to ask _what _was so wonderful until he felt Sebastian's fingers on his ass and then his mouth was going lower and oh, _oh_. For all Kurt's strengths in putting aside what made him uncomfortable and squeamish, rimming wasn't something he'd been able to deal with. But Sebastian clearly had no such difficulty as his tongue moved and worked him and he was rapidly losing his mind as Kurt kissed him again and his soft hand curled around his achingly hard erection.

Sebastian paused and Blaine made a noise of protest until Kurt kissed him firmly and distracted him from what he was complaining over.

"Um, hate to break it up but…lube?" Sebastian interrupted.

Blaine grunted as Kurt pulled back. "Top drawer on your side," he said with a wave, then tugged Blaine's mouth back and kissed him thoroughly, hand moving languidly back and forth. Blaine could feel the bed dip as Sebastian moved around and heard the drawer open on his bedside table but Kurt was taking his mind off everything, kissing and touching and it was slow and loving like the first time they'd done this, months and months ago. They'd laid together for nearly an hour and just touched and explored and taken all the time in the world and it had easily been the best day, night, experience of Blaine's life. He was so utterly lost in the memory and pressing his body closer to Kurt's, feeling Kurt's renewed erection sliding against his that he gasped at the cold, slick fingers pressing between his ass.

"Gentle, yeah?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Kurt. Kurt nodded and Blaine breathed out through his mouth as Sebastian pushed his first finger in tentatively. "Jesus, I thought he bottomed most of the time?"

Kurt smirked at Blaine's breathless giggle. "He's always just so perfectly tight, aren't you baby?" Kurt murmured, rubbing his nose against Blaine's. Blaine grinned and nuzzled back before gasping as Sebastian curled his finger.

"K-Kurt…I wanna…turn over…" Blaine stuttered with a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth. Kurt raised an eyebrow but rolled to face away from Blaine. "Bastian…bottle…"

_Oh_. Now Kurt got it. The bed shifted again and then Blaine's fingers were slipping at Kurt's entrance. He bit back a groan because _fuck _he enjoyed this so much and Blaine just didn't do it as often as he might like. And then Sebastian slid in a second finger at the same time as Blaine pushed in the first and Kurt trembled because he'd never get used to how good it felt, how he felt _needed _and _wanted _by Blaine. It wasn't the same as being buried inside Blaine, stroking his face and loving him. It was…it was deeper, more primal, to feel Blaine inside him somehow. He just had to remember that Sebastian was fucking him today, not Blaine's gentle care and _oh_, that second finger felt fantastic.

"You're such a whore for it, Kurt," Sebastian muttered as he scissored his fingers inside Blaine. He wriggled up the bed until he was breathing against Blaine's ear. "Tell me what he feels like and I'll tell you what _you _feel like."

Blaine hadn't thought he could get harder but _fuck_ if more blood didn't just rush south at that statement. He tried to focus on _his _fingers and not _Sebastian's _but it was like trying to use his hands and his mouth at the same time earlier and he found his attention kept shifting. He worked a second finger inside as Kurt moaned brokenly.

"He's so t-tight," Blaine said as he watched the tendons and veins in Kurt's neck. "I don't top m-much so he needs more prep than me probably. A-and –_ah_– the muscles keep contracting around my fingers and then relaxing and it's so fucking s-soft and hot an-" The words got sucked out of him as Sebastian found the bundle of nerves inside him, the jolt of pleasure thrilling through his body as he bit Kurt's neck to stifle his needy whine. "K-Kurt…can…let Sebastian…I…please…"

Kurt shivered and nodded, and Blaine removed his fingers, feeling slightly guilty at Kurt's sob of the sudden emptiness. Sebastian graciously moved out of the way as Blaine slithered up the bed and he grabbed for one of the foil packets. He moved to hover over Blaine's body, kissing over his neck as he tore open the wrapped. "How do you want to do this?" he murmured softly, sucking the shell of Blaine's ear into his mouth.

Blaine arched off the bed, choking on the desperation that was coursing through his veins. "I wanna see you," he answered. Kurt nodded, tucking a pillow under Blaine's head and another beneath his hips as he rolled the condom onto his dick. Blaine was smiling, raising his legs and waiting, waiting, waiting until Kurt was ready too.

"Love you," Kurt whispered as he positioned himself at Blaine's entrance.

"Love you," Blaine repeated, wincing slightly as Kurt pushed in. It didn't hurt as much as the first time, or the second time, but it still hurt a little. He wondered if the burn would ever _truly _stop.

Kurt kept kissing any part of his skin that he could reach: cheeks, neck, jaw, hair, forehead. His eyes closed as he relaxed, letting himself just _feel. _And what a great thing it was to feel too. He could feel Kurt stop and knew he was in and waiting that he had adjusted, and that was when Sebastian took his chance to slick up his fingers again and return to prepping Kurt.

Kurt's head fell beside Blaine's on the pillow and he groaned at the sudden intrusion that was so good and so welcome and _shit_, Sebastian was corkscrewing his fingers and easing in a second one already.

"_Kurt_," Blaine whimpered and Kurt nodded shakily, thrusting his hips shallowly as Sebastian worked him open. It was horribly difficult to concentrate and he could only imagine how difficult it was going to be when Sebastian was actually _in _him.

He felt the burning ache as Sebastian pushed a third finger inside and his hips tilted, brushing over Blaine's prostate and making him cry out as his hands clenched around Kurt's biceps.

"Shhh…" Kurt hushed, feeling anything but soothed himself as Sebastian opened him up and _fuck _he wished Blaine liked to top more. He kissed Blaine's cheek, adjusting himself so he didn't drive Blaine too wild too fast and faintly heard the sound of another condom wrapper being torn open. "You're still sure you're okay with this?"

Blaine glanced to Sebastian who was staring back at him. He felt his cock twitch against his belly at the heat in the gaze and nodded. "I trust you."

Kurt frowned as he rolled his hips into Blaine again. "It's not about trust, because I trust you more than I trust myself," Kurt admitted. "I just…I want to be your one and only and…and I don't…I don't want to share you."

Blaine smiled, tears pricking his eyes. "You'll still be _my _one and only, even with Sebastian there looking like he wants to eat us." Kurt shuddered as he thrust in. "I think he's going to fuck you soon."

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed, a weak attempt at a rebuke even as excitement clawed at his stomach.

"So, we're all down and okay with this?" Sebastian questioned as his fingers slipped free from Kurt and wiped over himself.

Blaine caught Sebastian's eye and nodded, feeling the anxiety ripple across Kurt's shoulders. He nudged Kurt's face up and kissed him, tongues meeting and tasting as he distracted Kurt as best as he could. And he could feel the sudden tense in Kurt's body when Sebastian positioned himself just so, the quake in his shoulders as Sebastian started to enter him, the arrhythmic thrust when Sebastian buried himself deep in Kurt.

Blaine worried about the possibility of Kurt's body giving way and getting squashed by two bodies, but he tried to remember how Kurt had climbed all over that scaffolding for his Tony audition months ago and continued kissing Kurt's face to relax him.

Kurt exhaled slowly, the breath ghosting over Blaine's neck and making him shiver. "O-okay," he said as Sebastian moved carefully, conscious of how infrequently Kurt had done this. And really, even though he might not have liked Kurt before, even though Blaine had always been who he was interested in, he could hardly deny how fucking fantastic Kurt was.

It soon became clear that Kurt was relatively powerless in the equation, as was Blaine to an extent. When Sebastian dragged back, so did Kurt. When Sebastian slammed his hips forward, so did Kurt's. Blaine twisted his hips, keening when Kurt repeatedly impaled against that one, delicious spot that spread pleasure to every fibre of his being. He was begging softly for more but Sebastian was enjoying the slow, deep thrusts that had Kurt's back arching.

"_Bas_," Blaine grunted, nails digging painfully into Kurt's arm, even though Kurt barely felt it.

"Blaine?" Sebastian grinned, cocky smirk back in place.

"That's n-_oh_-ot fucking him," Blaine gasped.

"Whoops," Sebastian said, not sounding apologetic at all. "Do you boys want more?"

Kurt reached back blindly and smacked at Sebastian's thigh. He laughed and began to move quicker, the harsh slap of skin on skin on skin echoed in the room as Blaine's squeaks and Kurt's whimpers turned louder as Sebastian rolled his hips faster. His hands splayed over Kurt's waist, adjusting him the tiniest bit and striking his prostate. Kurt shrieked and he grinned as Blaine smothered Kurt's mouth with his own. And something about that kiss became his undoing. He didn't want this to be slow and steady, he wanted hard and fast and he remembered saying he was going to fuck Kurt.

It sort of turned relentless after that, gasps and groans as Kurt's hand fisted around his aching erection, and Blaine could feel his world narrowing as he writhed beneath Kurt, a leg hooking over Sebastian's thigh.

"Remember, you're _mine_," Kurt growled lowly as Blaine's his hips jerked up to meet the next thrust and with Kurt's words, his world snapped and his screams of pleasure were only stifled because Kurt was kissing him hard and sucking the sound right out of him.

"I bet he feels really fucking tight," Sebastian grunted between thrusts, fingers digging in to the flesh of Kurt's hips. "Like you, only he's squeezing around you because he's just come."

Kurt trembled, licking at the come on his hand and then kissing Blaine again. Sebastian groaned at the sight, at the blissed out look on Blaine's face and then Kurt rolled back to meet him, less focused on Blaine's needs now that Blaine had come, and his gaze flickered down to where his terribly painful dick was disappearing into the soft, pale flesh of Kurt's ass and he pulled Kurt into his lap, ignoring Blaine's cry as the sudden emptiness as Kurt slammed onto him, painfully deep. He licked and bit at the back of Kurt's neck like Blaine had been doing earlier, feeling the throb building in his belly as his hips rocked desperately into Kurt.

Blaine blinked his eyes, shuddering still with aftershocks and watched Kurt fairly bouncing in Sebastian's lap, both boys clearly needing to just get off and come already. He carefully pulled the condom off Kurt and sank his mouth down rapidly, mindful of Kurt's lack of control due to his positioning with Sebastian. Kurt's fingers were already clutching at his sweaty curls as he garbled unintelligible sounds.

"B-Blaine…oh my God, _Blaine_…" Kurt panted as Sebastian canted his hips faster. "Bastian…I….I…"

It was strange, Sebastian thought in hindsight, that hearing his name fall from Kurt's lips was what made his world shatter and his thoughts white out as the best orgasm of his life ripped through his body. But that was what did it. He was faintly aware of Kurt coming, keening Blaine's name, because the tightness around his dick got impossibly tighter, but it was like he was underwater as he rode out his orgasm, mouth clamped over Kurt's collarbone.

None of them were particularly caring of where their limbs fell on the bed as Sebastian tied off the condom and collapsed amongst the sweaty heap of Kurt and Blaine and body and _boy_.

"Fuck," Blaine mumbled first, a soft kiss against Kurt's jaw as his index finger rubbed circles at the base of Sebastian's neck. It was sort of nice, feeling like he was one of them, feeling included on their little moment of post-coital intimacy.

"Quite," Kurt said, snuffling into Blaine's neck and breathing heavily.

Sebastian didn't really have words. He didn't want to resort to his shield of arrogance and he didn't want to say anything that could be construed as too heartfelt and sappy so he just stayed quiet, enjoying the soothing pressure of Blaine's fingers on his neck.

"I love you," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, a kiss to the spot that made his boyfriend turn into goo.

"Love you," Kurt murmured, eyes drifting shut as exhaustion overwhelmed him. Blaine smiled, brushing the sweaty hair off his boyfriend's face before turning over to look at Sebastian.

"This was a one-time thing, yeah?"

Sebastian glanced at Kurt and then back to Blaine. "Yes. If that's what you and Kurt want, then yes."

Blaine bit his lip. He hadn't thought about what Kurt wanted. "I'm going to call it a one-time thing. If something happens again, then it's Kurt's call to make." He kissed Sebastian's cheek gently and then snuggled back up to Kurt. "You're welcome to stay the night if you want. Pull on some clothes if you'll wake up embarrassed. Kurt's asleep and I'm too sore and tired to care."

Sebastian nodded, a weak smile on his face as Blaine's eyes closed and his breathing evened out quickly. Seeing the love exchanged between the two, seeing how easily they were happy, how content and how they moved in sync and shared the same air without even trying…it made him want a relationship which was so caring and intimate when touches weren't necessary. Kurt's face was pressed into the pillow but he could see the tiny curve to Blaine's lips as he breathed in Kurt's scent and he wished he had someone he could share all these thoughts and feelings with, had someone that would cuddle up to him and make him feel cherished and needed like Kurt and Blaine had.

He sighed, tucking a curl off Blaine's face and being close, but not too close, as he clutched at a pillow and fell into the world of sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...are you still alive or have you died from the overload?

This'll be my last post for a little while. Uni work is swallowing me whole as exams are rapidly approaching. But they will all be over in a week! My laptop has been declared unfixable and ergo I need to start looking for a new one, but I now have my entire hard drive backed up so nothing has been lost which is simply fantastic. So rather than study or sleep, I wrote porn. Threesome porn. Yay. #goodlifechoices

Thoughts on an RPF counterpart with Chris/Darren/Grant?

Thoughts in general?

Love you all x Thank you for reading.


End file.
